dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wovvum (3.5e Race)
Wovvum Wovvums are a rare form of the werewolf curse. This extremely rare form causes whoever was cursed to be permanently trapped in a humanoid wolf form, but still retain their memories and previous knowledge. (Name credit goes to www.YouTube.com/thecriticalmiss3) Physical Description Wovvums are humanoid wolf creatures with long arms, with razor sharp nails attached to a five fingered hand. Their legs bend in a reverse fashion, making them able to move surprisingly fast, however kicking is somewhat difficult. Their skin is tough and they are naturally muscular. They stand usually a foot taller than their original height. The fur color depends on the hair color of the person that was cursed. Origin Wovvums are the creatures spawned from a rare form of the Werewolf curse, where they turn into humanoid wolf creatures, and are permanently trapped in this form for the rest of their lives. Any creature that can be cursed with the Werewolf curse can turn into a Wovvum. The chances of becoming a Wovvum, however, are extremely rare for every race. Wovvums can only reproduce with another Wovvums. A "pure" Wovvum offspring is even more rare than an individual Wovvum. This is because there is only around three Wovvums existing at one time, and they are usually spread out across the lands. A pure Wovvum is much stronger and faster than it's parents. As far as appearance, a pure Wovvum is more muscular and has pure white eyes. The curse is the same, although the outcome of the curse is very different. (View the Werewolf for more information about the original curse.) Clothing Because Wovvums are trapped in this form forever with no hope of a cure, many wish to continue to peruse their old lives however difficult. Wovvum clothing has to be specially made, because of their unique stature. Each Wovvum knows at least one tailor, or armorer, to make specialized clothing. However, they can choose to embrace their animal nature and not wear any clothing. Lands Most Wovvums prefer to live, or travel, in places where they used to be. Such as cities, settlements, traveling on the road, ect. However there are Wovvums who accept their animal side and live in the wild. Personality Wovvums generally act like they used to, because of the way their curse works, it only leaves them with physical changes. They continue to recall their pre-curse lives, and tend to pursue what they used to do before hand. Some embrace their animal side and live in the wild, surviving on the wilds. Relations Wovvums are very rare, and because of this many races don't believe they even exist. Because of this, other races are hesitant to trust them. The Wovvums are very cautious when attempting to return to their old lives, and will use their memories and knowledge to convince others that they are indeed still who they used to be. It may take several years but they're usually able to regain the trust of the races they usually come into contact with. Since they share the same curse as werewolves, they tend to be more friendly to each other. Alignment A Wovvum is usually aligned with what they did pre-curse. This can be any alignment, depending on what race they were pre-curse. However, some change their alignment to evil, using their intelligence and newfound strength for selfish needs. Religion Many Wovvums worship nature gods in a fruitless attempt to have their cursed reversed. However, some turn atheist, thinking that no god would allow them to turn into a humanoid wolf beast. Only a few continue to worship the gods they had before. Language The natural language that Wovvums speak is Common, and depending on what race they were pre-curse, they may speak another language. Names Wovvums keep the same name they had pre-curse. Wovvum offspring, however rare, are usually named from the culture their parents grew up with. Racial Traits *+2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Charisma The Wovvums have a natural thick skin, and are naturally strong. Because of their rarity, other races are weary to communicate. * Werewolf (Wovvum): Wovvums are just a rare form of the werewolf curse. * The height of Wovvums are usually just a foot taller of the race they were pre-curse. The pre-curse race is up to the player, and it can be any race. * Base land speed is 60 feet. * Wovvum Kick (Ex): With their reverse knees, kicking is difficult. However with practice, a Wovvum is able to jump in the air towards the target, and kick a blow to the target, dealing 1d8 force damage, and can knock creatures prone. * Wovvums may choose to use their claws as weapons, which are as sharp as any sword. Or, they can choose to keep them clipped, and use normal weapons. This, however, this may take some practice, since they have longer arms than what is normal for the race they used to be. * Automatic Languages: Common * Bonus Languages: Any. Secret languages are available, if the pre-curse race players choose had access to said languages. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: 1 * Effective Character Level: 2 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race